


Chili(21-24)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 2





	Chili(21-24)

21  
人们常说，去旅行最重要的不是风景，而是陪你看风景的人。  
那么，是不是无论去天堂，还是地狱，只要身边的人还是他，一切就可以迎刃而解呢。

22  
易感期并非一个晚上能够解决，通常延续二至三天。话说回来，这还是张总第一次面对易感期的魅可，而这也是魅可第一个有alpha在身侧陪伴的易感期。

张总在几个月后的昨天，剥开了水蜜桃的外衣，尝到了饱满多汁，糖分超标的果肉，乃至汁水黏糊糊地沾在了他身上，他也甘之如饴。薄荷味在魅可身体里游走，是另一个人植入他身体的印记，和腺体神经互相排斥之后热烈交融着，魅可体内正面对着冰火交缠的局面。他脑子昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊低头嗅了嗅自己身子。

小桃子不再只是属于小桃子了，甜蜜的味道里混入了一丝冷冽，无害却霸道，显示已有所属，生人勿近。当彻底和omega气味融合后，薄荷味会充当着保护的角色，令omega哪怕在易感期，也不会散发出吸引其他alpha的气味。

一生人一次，魅可不想再找第二个了。

魅可回想起第二天的自己是怎么醒来的呢？大约是在信息素疯狂纠缠之下忽冷忽热刺激醒的。他正在张总的怀里，被那双健硕手臂箍得紧一紧，他倒也没想逃。呆在张总怀里让魅可感到舒服，总好过以前的易感期，自个儿呆在家里或者酒店里，烧得浑身发热，撑不住了就强行给自己打抑制剂度过。魅可有时候会怨上天不公平，为什么他练出了alpha的身子，却不能摆脱omega的生理限制。

可若他是alpha，定不能体会将一辈子押在一人身上作一场豪赌的滋味。又爽又痛，又苦又甜，又悲又喜，只要做一次爱就能感受到了，有什么比这更便宜的套餐呢。

魅可是个叛逆赌徒没错，他从没有像这次那么希望赌赢。

他感觉冷，便缩起身子躲在张总胸前。男人的血液永远沸腾着，隐藏在结实的肌肉下，魅可感到冷的时候是绝佳的取暖对象，觉得热的时候随时将他也一并燃烧。变成灰烬也不错，和所有筹码一起同归于尽，不用等待赌局最终的结果。

房间的温度倒是适宜。临睡前他们没有拉开窗帘，只有丝丝缕缕的阳光透过窗帘和地板之间的缝隙透露进来，显示时间已经来到了第二天。这是魅可难得不想数算着时间过日子的时候——时间放在喜欢的人身上，总不能算浪费。彼时张总还睡着，魅可轻轻在他怀里转了个身，变成面对着他。他眼睛紧闭，英气的眉眼鼻梁近在咫尺，还有薄薄的，昨晚被自己啃出小小一个红色口子的嘴唇。魅可忽然玩心大起，凑上去在他唇上亲了一下。

“嘶。”张总睁开眼的时候看见的是在自己怀里鼓起腮帮子的魅可，不施粉黛的脸干净得很，因为处于特殊时期两块苹果肌泛着红晕，美中不足的是正在蹙眉表达不满：“你那胡茬子怎么那么硬。”

“是吗？”张总眯起眼看他，俩人就这么对峙了两秒，张总长臂一伸将他搂进怀里，埋在他颈窝里深深吸了口蜜桃味儿，然后夸张地打了个哈欠，以下巴蹭着他腺体附近的肌肤。粗硬的胡茬扎在敏感的后颈上，魅可咯咯笑着缩起脖子躲，躲来躲去还是逃不开人禁锢，躲得乱了呼吸，失了方寸，后颈上也顺势落下了细碎的吻，一直蔓延到耳根，耳垂也被含住，以舌尖温柔地疼爱。

魅可闭上眼喘息。属于易感期的热潮涌来，他感觉自己要化了，化在对方薄荷味的舌尖上。本来尚在挣扎的身子瘫软下来，因为已经结合的伴侣近在咫尺，信息素契合无间而感到舒适。赤裸拥抱着的身体没有任何掩饰，魅可第一时间清楚感觉到蹭到大腿间炽热危险的硬物。易感期和alpha的吸引吞噬他最后的理智，他双腿本能地勾缠上张总的腰，将已经湿润吐着水，昨晚被疼爱得烂熟充血的穴口送过去。

第二次远比第一次进入得顺利。张总完全埋进去之后忍不住发出一声叹息，脑袋软在他颈侧贪恋着温柔乡，他沉重地呼吸，呢喃的声音低沉沙哑：我好想留在你里面一辈子不出来。

可以啊，只要你能为我硬一辈子。魅可扯了扯嘴角，咬着唇收紧了穴口，换来对方低吼一声之后把自己的顶得忍不住尖叫出声。

张总是个很好的床伴，如他自己所说，他从不强人所难，温柔到照顾能照顾魅可每一寸肌肤的感受。魅可疼了爽了可以随意咬他的肩膀，抓他的后背，双腿无力缠不住了他便自觉托起他的腿继续。如果说昨晚只是对彼此青涩的回应，那么这一次是真正的骨血交融，魅可慵懒地往后仰起头颅，眼睛迷离地半睁未睁，经历人事后的omega自欲望里成精，锁骨、喉结、腺体，所有最脆弱的部位暴露在伴侣面前，任由他以吻痕咬痕落下印记。身躯火热紧贴，毛孔张开散发甜腻的气味，今生今世，只允许那一缕冷冽的清香，占有自己的身体。

生殖腔将开未开之际，魅可攀在张总身上，他有犹豫，连续两次在体内成结身体是否能承受得住，但每一次的顶撞都在撞散他的理智，omega的身体没法拒绝alpha一次又一次挑逗，生殖腔夹紧张总进入的顶端，他明显感觉身上的人呼吸一窒。

而下一秒，身下的粗硬退出，张总伏在他身上，伸手往下探去，将二人的前端握在一起，上下撸动。魅可生殖腔口还在颤抖着一张一合吐水，身下一片潮湿，前端又同时被刺激，魅可被折磨得几近发疯，垂头看到二人贴在一起的热烫更是羞得别过脸，含着泪咬他肩膀说着你好坏啊，小腹抽搐着射了他一手。

昨晚好不容易换了一床的床单又被打湿，可两人黏糊糊地喘息着抱在一起，偶尔对上眼神，交换一个缠绵的吻，易感期的魅可黏人得很，连他自己都快嫌弃自己，挂在了张总身上便不想离开，只歪着头，看着张总深呼吸一口气之后，避开自己主动送上来的吻，认真问道：你会想要吃避孕药吗？

魅可先是愣了愣，然后迟缓掏了掏耳朵以为自己听错了什么，勾起一个懒懒的笑：“怎么，做完了不想负责任？”

“我当然负得起责任。那么你呢，你是怎么想的？”张总似乎知道他在质疑什么，安抚亲吻了他额头与鼻梁，“我只是怕，昨晚是冲动的结果。”

魅可垂下眼眸，昨晚自己的决定有多少是冲动有多少是深思熟虑过，又哪里分得清呢。他清楚自己是情绪主导的人，既是如此，无论是当下决定，抑或思考良久，他的答案估计也是不变的。

“我不会刻意吃避孕药，但根据目前事业的发展，我也不会刻意去追一个孩子。”魅可抬起头，直直地盯着张总，“昨晚是你和我一起决定的，如果上天真要赐给我们一个孩子，那我认命，我希望你也是。至于日后……你当然有权选择到底射在哪里。”

张总沉默与他对视，然后伸手搂过他身子，轻轻拍着背喃喃低语：“我想我们有个女儿，性子像你这样辣，又被我捧在手心宠，肯定没小伙子敢欺负她。”

魅可笑了笑，他的笑显得有些疲惫：“如果有，我只希望他/她不是omega。”

“如果像你，我倒觉得任何性别都好。”张总说。

“不好，像我太苦了。”魅可摇摇头，低头将脑袋埋在他怀里，“而且，不一定会遇到你。”

张总一怔，释放出的薄荷味具备侵略性，魅可深呼吸了一口气，舒服得软下身子来，懒懒蹭了蹭他：“你至少让我有了选择的机会，至今发生的一切，我都是自愿的。”

“我愿意付出比合约条款更多的代价，我希望你也能给我合约条款以外的疼爱。”

张总没说话，只是凑上去又堵住了他的唇瓣。这个吻绵长而温柔，不带一丝欲望的成分，只有交换的津液和呼吸，如胶似漆。

23  
魅可洗完澡出来的时候看到了张总在摆弄他的乐器。

这是魅可的房间。吉他、电子琴，甚至新学的葫芦丝，他都一直带在身边。彼时张总穿着见浴袍，正抱着他的吉他抚弄着几根弦，发出断续的声响。

这下魅可来了兴趣了。被疼爱过一晚的魅可腰酸腿软，易感期更是脆弱得很，爱撒娇黏人。捞着一条毛巾擦着湿哒哒的头发，身子一歪便坐在了张总的大腿上，张总把吉他移开，为他腾出一点点位置。

“你会弹什么？”魅可伸手搭住他的肩膀，饶有兴趣地看他抚弄吉他。

“都会一点。以前我也会自己写一些旋律，在吉他上弹出来觉得好听，就记下来。”张总低头看着吉他，魅可的身子近在咫尺，他能嗅到魅可清新的沐浴露气味和洗完澡后热气腾腾的湿意，醉人得很，忍不住歪过头在他敞开的衣襟上落下一吻。

突如其来的吻让魅可脸上泛红，他敲了敲张总的脑袋：“净不正经，罚你给我唱首歌。”

张总想了想，手指拨动弹出了个温柔的旋律，轻轻地开口：

“想每天看你一百遍，怎么看你也看不倦。”

魅可刚刚被他清澈的嗓音和即兴功夫给惊到，岂料他唱了一句他便停了下来，耸耸肩放下吉他：“没了。”

魅可睁大眼，不可思议地看他：“没了？”

张总点点头：“没了。”

魅可举起拳头捶打他的胸脯：“你撒谎，这明明是副歌的旋律，你肯定还有。”

都是打拳的人，就算只是撒娇，魅可的拳头依旧打得张总一口气快上不来，他唯有抓住那小拳头，掰开手指与他十指紧扣放在胸口，再抬头在人唇上补上一吻：“别闹，真的没有了。”

“那……这是你自己写的？”魅可来不及害羞，只觉得烦躁，明明这人藏着掖着这么多秘密，就是不让自己知道。

“嗯。”张总点点头。

“很好听啊……为什么不写下去，这多可惜。”魅可嘟起嘴，吉他落地了，张总腿上的位置完全腾空，他干脆伸腿一跨到张总的腿上，伸手搭在他肩上面对面看他。

“年轻时候拿来追女孩的小花样，哪有这么认真。”张总伸手搂着他的腰，盈盈一握，他轻易就能将他拉近自己身子，魅可低头看他刚好能贴上鼻尖，亲密得连空气也溢着甜蜜的气息。

“你说你小时候学音乐是真的吗？”魅可捧起他的脸看。

“没错。”

“为什么没有继续下去？”

“有你替我继续就足够了。”张总回答得很坦然，“你那杯热巧克力救了我，我要还给你才是。”

“一杯饮料怎么值得你记得这么久呢……”魅可脸红，靠在他肩膀上闭了闭眼。“你不觉得可惜吗？”

魅可突然觉得，比起张总而言，他尚算是幸运的。起码，他的梦想现在有人无条件地支持，他也正在向自己的目标进发，每一天生活都活在轨道上。张总有整个商业帝国，他可以处理得游刃有余，那却不是他心之所属。

“我罚你，帮我写一首歌，就用这个旋律和副歌。”魅可咬了咬他耳垂，他明显感觉到张总身子一僵，不知是为了这句话，还是靠在耳边的气息。

“既然大明星这么看得起我，我会试试。不过，你会想付点报酬吗？”张总眯起眼抬头看他，身下因为分开双腿而随意散开的浴袍春光一片，蜜桃味因洗完澡的热气蒸腾显得更加浓烈，魅可像新鲜出炉的小点心，让他只想一口吃掉。

魅可脑子乱哄哄，一晚上过后他实在体力不支，另一方面易感期的他却控制不住对性上瘾。密密麻麻的吻落在锁骨和胸前，乳尖被温热的舌尖包裹，他揉了揉张总的发丝吸了口气，好像在异国，确实见过这么个倔强又温柔的小屁孩。

现在小屁孩长大了，自己也长大了，他们把这小孩子过家家的恩情，变成了成年人的游戏。张总要玩，定了规则，魅可在自愿的情况下奉陪到底，谁也不欠谁。

“我没力气了……你多动一下。”最终还是魅可小声嗫嚅着，缓缓坐下身子把张总吞了进去，便彻底软了下来，任由他坐在椅子上，抑或将自己抱到沙发上，最后到床上顶弄。

魅可在他蹭到敏感点的时候会失声尖叫，生理性的泪水让眼眶模糊。他觉得自己在失控，在沉沦，可他不知道该怎么爬出来。

就在他快要窒息的时候，张总一个吻给他渡了点空气，他双臂缠上他脖子，抓住了最后一根救命稻草。

“你说的话要算数，啊……”魅可叹息着抱紧张总，契合无间的身体让他刹那分不清现在是一人还是二人，只有炽热交融的呼吸显示两条生命的紧密结合。张总似乎低声答应了他点什么，俯身继续埋在他身体里律动，顶到了腔口让魅可浑身发抖，嘴唇哆嗦着说不出一句话。

魅可有一刹那想就这么死在张总怀里。

24  
魅可和张总在房间里足足折腾了几日几夜，直到魅可的易感期终于过去。除了第一次，张总没有一次进入过他的生殖腔。是怕还是爱，魅可不敢深究，可他们的身体已经完全适应了对方，这也是不得不承认的事实。

魅可全身像散了架，可还是那么黏人，趴在张总的腹肌上，嚷嚷着要出门，让他抱起自己放进车里，才心满意足地咬着张总一大早开车到三公里外的店里买回来的热狗——现在吃的时候，还是热乎的呢。

张总来了好几天也终于能享受美国的阳光海滩。

他的替换衣物没带多少，魅可在沙滩的小店里给他和自己都买了条沙滩裤，太阳帽以及宽大的背心。俩人身上这几天的痕迹尚未褪完，换好衣服出发的时候，店员看了也很专业地没说任何话，只是告别时露出灿烂的笑容，挥手道："Enjoy your time, lovebirds!"

这给魅可臊了个大红脸，拉着张总的手头也不回就走了，拉远了，末了还踹他一脚：“谁跟你是lovebirds。”

“又不是我说的。”张总看上去很无辜。魅可哼一声转过身去往海边跑去，脚步扬起沙粒：“不理你，我去玩水了。”

魅可像一只风筝，迎着天边那无际的蓝，一往无还。张总低头看看自己手里，他并没有牵引着风筝的绳子。

走近了他可以发现，魅可今天心情很好。脚丫子踢着冲上沙滩的白浪花，吹了好几个口哨，宽大的背心被他脱去扔在岸边，练得结实均匀的肌肉让路过的外国妹子都忍不住抛了个飞吻，魅可转而回了个wink。

张总倒也不输，转身也脱了上衣，向前走了几步，扑通一声跃入水中。他迎着浪花，几个浪将要涌来，他潜在水下，硬是避开表面的汹涌，游出去一段距离。

他回头，向魅可招手。魅可毫不犹豫地，也跃进了水里。俩人都是运动员出身，跑步游泳基本功不在话下，半晌魅可便来到张总身边，这里的浪小了许多，唯一需要注意的是脚已经不能碰到沙地，要踩着水才能保持身子直立。

魅可从水里抬起头，掀起湿漉漉的刘海，全部梳往后面，露出光洁的额头。他眯起眼看着远方，从水里哗啦一声抬起手，指着在海平面上的骄阳：“我想做一个船长，航海到世界上最遥远的地方，最好能触及到太阳，或者金字塔。”

“为什么是金字塔？”张总撩起他盖住眼眸的发丝。

“代表着最高无上的宝藏。”魅可很认真地回答道。

张总点点头：“可以，那你去吧。”

“你要跟我一起吗？”魅可在水下牵起他的手，笑眯眯地，在水里浮浮沉沉。金黄的阳光照在魅可身上，好看的肌肉反射出金色光芒。魅可美得那么健康，他是美人，却从不是什么依人媚骨花，火辣辣的性子肆意绽放，像小辣椒一样，让你痛，也让你上瘾。

张总觉得自己大概这辈子就交代在这里了。

“船我有份造，不跟你一起航行，我可不就很亏了？”张总抬起他的手，在手背上一吻。腥咸的海水沾上唇瓣，魅可咯咯地笑，在他面前打起几朵水花，说他傻。

忽然，魅可身子一歪，向张总的方向倾倒。下一秒他皱起眉头，咬着唇说：“我可能抽筋了，带我回去吧。”

张总冷静点了点头，马上托起魅可的身子，让他脑袋浮出水面，保持着仰躺的姿势，他勾着魅可的脖子，一步步带着他游回去岸边。魅可的抽筋并不严重，回去的路上还踢了踢腿，低声嘀咕了一句：“哼……要不是这几天消耗太多体力，我才不会这样呢。”

张总花了好大的功夫忍笑，快到岸边的时候已经有人把救生圈送过来，魅可身子搭在上面，张总顺水推舟，把他推回了岸边。

魅可想站起来，脚踝还是无力，张总留意到他难受的模样，干脆俯身打横将他抱起，放到沙滩椅上，抬起他的脚踝查看，继而下手按摩穴位。一连串动作惹了方才路过的妹子们注目，惊呼一声之余伴随一声叹息：合着沙滩上难得来了两位东方帅哥，原来都有主。

“好些了没有？”张总捏着他脚趾之间的穴道，一边抬头问他。

“好了些……哎呀，差不多得了。”魅可烦躁想缩起腿，张总却硬生生把腿按住。

“我的责任是保护我的船长安全航行，所以，船长要听话。”张总说完，在穴道上加重了力度，魅可嗷的一声，倒也不敢再反抗了。

只是，谁又能知道魅可嘴里中二的故事，最终真能成为熠熠生辉的理想。有人早已为他预留了娱乐圈金字塔尖的位置，只待他一声愿意。

-tbc-


End file.
